The present invention relates to an image-receiving sheet. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image-receiving sheet which can form a high-quality image and which provides optical information by reflected light.
Heretofore, a printer based on such method as a sublimation type thermal transfer method, a heat fusion type transfer method, or an ink-jet method is used for the output print of a computer or a word processor. In addition, because of the recent progress of an image forming system represented by photographic technology and computer graphics, there has been a growing demand for hard copies of color images.
The image formation according to the above-mentioned methods is performed by using a sheet provided with a receptor layer designed to carry a sublimation dye, a heat fusible ink, an ink, or the like. Usually, this image-receiving sheet is a white sheet or a transparent sheet. On some occasions, after image formation, the image-receiving sheet is provided with a hologram by transfer, lamination or the like for such purpose as prevention of counterfeiting, prevention of alteration, or for addition of a special effect to the image.
However, the formation of the hologram on the receptor layer after image formation thereon has been associated with the following problems. That is, it is necessary to use a special printer which is provided with both an image forming step and a hologram forming step. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a special device for the hologram formation separately from a printer for the image formation. Because of this, the image formation becomes less easy and an increase in cost is unavoidable. Further, the hologram formation by, for example, use of a thin film of metallic vapor deposition must be avoided because the film hides the image already formed in the receptor layer, and therefore a significant restriction has been imposed on the hologram formation.
Meanwhile, the use of an ordinary printing method makes it possible to print an image on a sheet on which a hologram or a thin film of metallic vapor deposition is provided in advance. This case, however, presents a problem that it is difficult to individually deal with private or specific information unlike the case of the aforementioned thermal transfer method or inkjet method.
The object of the present invention is to provide an image-receiving sheet which can produce a high-quality image based on private or specific information and which provides optical information by reflected light.
The image-receiving sheet of the present invention comprises a substrate sheet, a reflection layer disposed on at least one surface side of the substrate sheet so as to be laid on at least one area thereof, and a receptor layer disposed on at least one surface side of the substrate, wherein said reflection layer has at least one area provided with a convexo-concave pattern, the area provided with the convexo-concave pattern of the reflection layer being extended within an area provided with the receptor layer.
Since the image-receiving sheet of the present invention makes it possible to form an image in the receptor layer by a thermal transfer method, an ink-jet method, or the like, it is possible to form a high-quality image based on private information. According to the image-receiving sheet of the present invention, the light reflected by the convexo-concave pattern of the reflection layer can be recognized through the receptor layer. Because of this, a special effect can be imparted to the image formed in the receptor layer. Since these effects can be obtained by use of an image forming printer which is based on a thermal transfer method, an ink-jet method, or the like and which is not provided with the hologram forming step, the image formation is easy and cost does not increase. Further, the image is not hidden even if a light-screening film, such as a thin film of metallic vapor deposition, is used in the refection layer, and therefore no restriction is imposed on the hologram.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the reflection layer and the receptor layer are disposed on the same surface side of the substrate sheet, and the reflection layer is interposed between the substrate sheet and the receptor layer.
According to this embodiment, since the substrate sheet is not interposed between receptor layer and the reflection layer, a material which is not transparent can be used as the substrate sheet, and therefore the latitude for selection of the substrate sheet can be widened.
Alternatively, the reflection layer and the receptor layer may be disposed on opposite surface sides of the substrate sheet respectively, provided, however, that the substrate sheet is composed of a transparent material.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the convexo-concave pattern comprises an interference fringe of a hologram.
According to this embodiment, since the convexo-concave pattern comprises an interference fringe of a hologram and therefore the optical information by reflected light can be superposed on the image information of the receptor layer, a visual effect, a counterfeit preventing effect, and an alteration preventing effect can be obtained.
The convexo-concave pattern may be divided into plural areas. In this case, the convexo-concave patterns in plural areas may be composed of a single kind, or they may be composed of plural kinds.
According to an embodiment of the image-receiving sheet of the present invention, the receptor layer is disposed on only one surface side of the substrate sheet, and an adhesive layer and a release sheet are disposed in this order on the other surface side of the substrate sheet.
According to this embodiment, since the adhesive layer and a release sheet are disposed on one surface side of the substrate sheet to thereby produce a labeling form, private information provided with a special image effect can be easily affixed to various members.